


The Story of How We Met

by Marc_Anciel_Fan



Category: Miraculous Ladybug
Genre: Alpha/Beta, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Alpha/Omega, F/F, M/M, Marc is in a gang, No Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-10
Updated: 2020-11-10
Packaged: 2021-03-08 20:21:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,232
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27492589
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Marc_Anciel_Fan/pseuds/Marc_Anciel_Fan
Summary: Mary was an alpha just minding her own business when life placed a sweet smelling omega in her path.Aka, an A/B/O version of how my two Miraculous Ladybug OCs meet.
Relationships: Marc Anciel/Nathaniel Kurtzberg, Original Female Character(s)/Original Female Character(s)
Comments: 3
Kudos: 10





	The Story of How We Met

**Author's Note:**

  * For [CryptTheCryptid](https://archiveofourown.org/users/CryptTheCryptid/gifts), [Sinnamon_Troll](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinnamon_Troll/gifts), [SmileLikeTheCheshireCat](https://archiveofourown.org/users/SmileLikeTheCheshireCat/gifts).



> My first fic actually writing Mary, my new OC, and it's an A/B/O au fic. I don't really know how to feel.
> 
> This is all thanks to Sin, Crypt, Cheshire, and everyone else on the server who convinced me to write this.

Mary settled into her favorite booth at Lucky Cat Cafe, a small yet popular cafe that the Alpha frequently visited. The atmosphere made it easy for her to work on her photography projects, and she could stay for hours.

Today started off as a normal day for Mary, online classes in the morning before having lunch at Lucky Cat Cafe to escape from her family at home. The alpha was working on cleaning up some of her photos when her nose was assaulted by a heavenly scent that made her drool.

Quickly glancing around the cafe, Mary thankfully spotted only two people she didn’t recognize. The shorter one had long red hair tied up in a high ponytail while the taller one had hair that reminded Mary of messy raven feathers.

She was way too shy to go up to the pair and figure out who was giving off the wonderful scent, so she condemned herself to suffering in silence as she watched the pair. They were obviously close due to how they acted with each other, which made her upset for some reason. She mentally slapped herself. Just because two people were close with each other didn’t mean they were dating, they could be just friends, something she hoped was true because the redhead was cute. 

As Mary pondered whether to go over there or stay put, the two’s orders were finished and they left once they got them. Mary watched them go, feeling disappointed in herself. 

**~♡~**

The next day, Mary headed back over to Lucky Cat Cafe as soon as she could. The two new people from yesterday weren’t there, so she started her regular routine of ordering her first coffee before settling into her spot in the corner to work on her photos while listening to and watching anime.

About 2 hours and 3 coffees later, Mary decided to order lunch. She was simply standing in line when she smelt that same wonderful smell from yesterday.

“Hey there!” Mary startled slightly, glancing over. The redhead from yesterday was standing right next to her, overwhelming the ravenette with her wonderful scent. Being close to her, Mary could determine that she was an omega.

“Hi.” She finally said back. The shorter girl lit up, smile widening and Mary wanted to melt from how cute she was.

She moved even closer, nose almost touching Mary’s sweater and causing said sweater owner to panic. “You smell really good.”

Mary blinked at her in confusion, brain shutting down as she tried to comprehend what this pretty girl just said. “Wha?”

“I wanna make a candle out of your scent and keep it burning forever. Well not forever cause it’s unsafe to have a candle burning when you sleep or leave the house, but you get what I’m saying right?” Mary could only dumbfoundedly nod, too confused and overwhelmed to properly answer. The beta beamed at her and Mary wanted to melt into the floor. “Oh hey, is that Kill la Kill? I love that anime!” The girl seemed to realize how close she was and stepped back, making Mary want to whine.

“Uh, yeah. I was watching it because I’ve already finished it.”

“You’ve finished it? Awesome, now we can talk about it together!” The girl grinned at her. “So what did you think when-”

She was cut off by one of the employees. “Order for Nikki!” The omega cutely pouted.

“Aww, I wanted to talk with you some more, but I have to get back to school now that my order’s done.”

Mary also wanted to pout. It wasn’t fair, a really pretty girl just walked up to her, liked the anime she was watching, and wanted to keep talking with her, something that never happened to her. “Well, I’m here practically everyday. So if you still wanna talk I’ll be here tomorrow.”

Nikki’s, as Mary just learned her name, eyes lit up and she grabbed a pen from her bag. She uncapped it and pushed Mary’s sleeve up before scribbling something on her arm. “There’s my number, text me!” Nikki hurried over to the pickup counter to grab her order, waving as she left.

**~♡~**

“Marc, Marc, Marc, Marc, Marc! I found out who was giving off that sweet scent!” Nikki said, bursting into the art room and startling it’s occupants.

“Really? That’s awesome.” Marc answered, erasing something in his notebook.

“She was watching Kill la Kill and she was really pretty and she smelled so good that I wanted to make a candle out of it.” Nikki gushed, a slight blush on her face.

“Sounds like someone has a crush~” Marc sing-songed and Nikk slapped his arm.

“Shut up, I just met her.” The omega paused for a moment. “Although you did say you gained a crush on Nath pretty fast.” Marc and Nathaniel blushed as Nikki smirked and Marc quickly went to change the subject.

“Anyways, what’s her name?” It was an innocent question, Nikki simply stared at him in horror.

“I forgot to ask for her name!” She wailed before slamming her head on the table. Marc smiled sympathetically at her and rubbed her back.

A phone chime caught Nikki’s attention and she raised her head, looking at it in interest. She grabbed, opening the text message that just arrived.

‘Hey, this is Mary, the girl from the cafe? It was nice talking to you and I hope I got the right number.’ - Unknown number.

**~♡~**

About a month later, Mary was at her and Nikki’s usual meeting place, waiting for her to arrive. She kept an eye out for Nikki’s bright red hair, eventually spotting her. “Nikki! Over here!”

Nikki turned towards her, face lighting up once she spotted her. The omega quickly made her way towards Mary, hugging her once the alpha was within reach. “I’ve missed you!”

“It’s only been two days.” Mary laughed, hugging her crush back.

Nikki pouted up at her. “But that’s two days too long. Now c’mon, I’m starving!”

The two got lunch, sitting and chatting as they ate, enjoying the nice weather and company.

However after about thirty minutes Mary could smell Nikki’s scent slowly getting stronger. Worried about her crush, she turned to ask if she was okay but stopped when she saw Nikki’s face was flushed and that she was starting to sweat. Mary felt like she had been dunked in cold water as she realized what was happening.

“You’re going into heat!?” She hissed out, causing the other to flinch.

“No, I-” Nikki cut herself off as she shuddered. “Ok, so maybe I am. But it wasn’t supposed to be due until next week.”

Mary looked around, noting that people were starting to notice. “Alright, what’s your address? I’ll take you home.”

Nikki rattled off her address, leaning against Mary as the alpha started leading her home. There were some looks, but a single look from Mary sent them scurrying away.

Thankfully they managed to arrive at the building Nikki lived in without incident. “Top floor.” Nikki pointed out which one it was. The two walked up the stairs, Nikki panting all the way. “Key in the plant.”

Mary kneeled down, grabbing the key Nikki had hidden in a potted plant. “Alright, do you want me to call someone?”

“Please. Can you call Nathaniel?” Nikki fished her phone out of her pocket and unlocked it before handing it over.

Mary quickly called the contact with the name Nathaniel as she unlocked and opened the omega’s front door before ushering Nikki in, closing and locking the door behind the redhead.

“Hey Nikki, what’s up?” Nathaniel, Mary assumed, said once he picked up.

“Uh hi, this is Mary. Nikki wanted me to call you cause she suddenly started her heat.” Mary answered, quickly explaining as to not cause any issues.

There was a pause. “That’s a week early. Ok, I’m on my way now.”

“Alpha, I need you.” Mary heard Nikki call out to her from behind the door and she bolted, nearly tripping down the stairs.

“Nope, nope, nope, nope, nope!” The alpha chanted, not stopping until she got to the bottom of the stairs. She sat down, breathing through her mouth so she wouldn’t be tempted to go back and do something she’d later regret.

Thankfully Mary saw a guy that looked like the profile picture in Nikki’s contacts show up after about five minutes. She stood up and made her way over to him. “Hi, are you Nathaniel? I’m Mary, I talked to you on the phone.”

“Yeah, that’s me. Thanks for getting her home and running when she called out for you.” Mary’s face turned red.

“Oh, you heard that. Yeah, she doesn’t know what’s going on and she can’t exactly give consent so it wouldn’t feel right if I did anything to her.” Mary explained, causing the other to smile. Mary then handed over Nikki’s phone and spare key to the beta, who gratefully took them and started heading upstairs towards Nikki’s apartment.

The alpha watched him until he was inside of Nikki’s apartment before turning and heading home herself. She got some looks due to Nikki’s scent clinging to her clothes but nobody messed with once they smelled that she was an alpha.

Soon Mary arrived home, dreading the conversation she knew that was coming. Bracing herself, Mary opened the door and stepped inside. Almost immediately her mother perked up.

“You smell like an omega in heat. Did you finally breed that one you’ve been hanging around with?”

Mary sighed, just wanting to shower and wash her clothes. “No mother, I didn’t breed her, she’s my friend.”

“And why not? Since she went into heat she would’ve been begging for you to claim her. You need to do your duty as an alpha by breeding omegas.” Her mother said, not for the first time.

“There wasn’t anything I could do, one of her friends was also with us and took her home. Now if you’ll excuse me, I’ll be in my room working on a project.” Mary lied to end the conversation before leaving the room, locking her bedroom door before getting ready to take a shower and wash Nikki’s scent off.

**~♡~**

Nikki blearily opened her eyes, tired because of her heat. “So you are alive. Want a sandwich?” She heard Nathaniel ask.

“Yeah.” She yawned. “That sounds really good.” Nathaniel handed her a plate with a sandwich on it, which Nikki takes and eagerly starts to eat.

“So, apparently you wanted Mary to help you with your heat.” Nathaniel said with faux innocence, causing Nikki to choke.

“That was just because of the hormones!”

Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. “Right, it’s not like you have a crush on her or anything.”

Nikki blushed and bit her sandwich. “Shut.”

**~♡~**

Mary made her way over to Marc and Nathaniel, trying to huddle in on herself as much as possible as a sign of being unthreatening and submissive. “Thanks for agreeing to meet me.”

“You did say it was important to you that we meet up, so we decided to see what it was.” Marc stated, taking a sip of coffee.

“Well it’s about Nikki.” She started, fidgeting with her skirt. The two males straightened up at the mention of their friend.

“What about her?” Nathaniel suspiciously asked, staring Mary down.

Mary wanted to run away into Nikki’s arms and never come out, but she stayed strong. “I want to date her if she feels the same way about me.”

Marc set his coffee down and Nathaniel leaned forward, resting his head on his hands. “And why are you telling us? It was innocently asked, but Mary could detect the hint of threat in Marc’s voice.

“I was kinda hoping I could get your permission because you’re her pack, her family. You’re really important to her, and I don’t want to come between you guys.”

Marc looked surprised at that while Nathaniel raised an eyebrow. “So you want Marc’s permission because you think he’s the Alpha of our pack?”

Mary slightly curled in on herself from the tone. “I wanted to get both of your permissions. That’s why I asked to talk to both of you.”

Now Nathaniel looked surprised, and the two turned towards each other and seemed to hold a conversation with each other. “We never saw any problem if you two ever decided to date.” Mary perked up at Marc’s answer, ecstatic that they were okay with her. “However, you called both of us because you wanted all of her pack to be ok with you possibly dating her, correct?”

Mary nodded confusion seeping in. “Well there’s about eight other people in our pack, so you’re gonna have to ask all of them.” Nathaniel stated, drinking his coffee.

“What?”

**~♡~**

Nikki flipped through her sheet music, wondering which piece to play when her phone went off. She grabbed her phone and saw Marc had sent a message to the pack’s group chat.

‘Kaisley, we need to talk, it’s important.’ - Cinnamon Roll with a knife

‘Ok, what about?’ - Mama Kaisley

‘Yo, you guys are in the group chat, if you want a private convo get out of the group chat’ - Me

‘Oh you right.’ - Cinnamon Roll with a knife

Nikki gently tossed her phone on her bed before turning back to her sheet music, unaware that her pack was planning to interrogate her crush.

**~♡~**

“Mary! Over here!” Mary turned towards the voice, seeing Nikki jumping up and down while waving excitedly. The two made their way over to each other, meeting somewhat in the middle. Mary couldn’t help but notice that Nikki looked a little fancier then normal.

“You look so cute! Now I feel underdressed.” Mary teased, causing Nikki to slightly blush.

“You always look nice. Personally I think we’re finally on the same level of cuteness.”

Mary blushed at that. “Well, I have to respectfully disagree. You always look cuter than me.”

“Oh.” Her face was starting to match her hair.

“So where do you want to eat?”

“I was thinking we could eat at Lucky Cat Cafe, to kinda celebrate our first meeting.” Nikki said, looking bashful.

Mary smiled at the cute omega. “Sounds like a plan.” On impulse she offered her arm to Nikki. “Shall we?”

“We shall.” Nikki declared, taking Mary’s arm.

They talked about their week as they walked to Lucky Cat Cafe and as they waited in line. Ordering went smoothly but when it came time to pay that’s when the argument started.

“I got it.” Nikki said, placing a hand on Mary’s wrist.

“What? No, you don’t need to pay for me.”

“But I want to, I was the one who wanted to come here in the first place.” Nikki pulled out her wallet and handed the cashier the money, ignoring Mary’s protests. “Keep the change.”

The two made their way to a table, sitting down and chatting until their name was called.

“I’ll get them, you paid for me after all.” Mary made her way to the pickup counter, grabbing their meals. She placed the plates on the table, giving Nikki a small wink. “Bon appétit.”

Nikki giggled before picking up her silverware. “Thank you very much my lady.”

The two bantered and talked throughout their meal, having a good time together as they ate and shared food.

“Hey, you wanna watch the sunset on Pont des Arts? It’s really beautiful, maybe next time you can bring your camera.” Nikki suggested, causing Mary to light up.

“That sounds amazing.” The alpha said, smiling. They left the cafe, running to Pont des Arts, hand in hand and giggling as they weaved around people. The two managed to get a nice spot with a gorgeous view of the sunset.

“Mary? Did this feel like a date to you?” Nikki asked, looking at the sun setting over the Seine.

Mary swallowed, slightly nervous. “Yeah, it did.”

Nikki turned her head towards her, grinning. “Glad we both feel the same way about that, but what I really want to know is if you feel the same way about me that I feel about you.”

Mary jolted, staring at Nikki who waited for her answer. “Well, if you want to kiss me and go on another date real soon, then I guess the answer is yes.”

Nikki leaned in and Mary followed, closing the gap between their lips. The ravenette cupped Nikki’s face as the redhead snaked her arms around Mary’s neck. When they parted, Mary felt downright giddy seeing the look of joy on Nikki’s face.

“Guess this means we’re girlfriends now.”   
“Yup.” Mary giggled. “It sure does.”

**~♡~**

“Guess what just happened yesterday~?” Nikki sang out as she entered the art room.

“You got a girlfriend?”

“I got a girlfriend!” Nikki happily confirmed, causing the people in the room to smile happily and cheer for her .

“So Mary finally asked you out, good for her.”

Nikki stopped opening her violin case, glancing over at Marc. “What do you mean Mary finally asked me?”

Marc looked at Nikki at that point. “She asked us and the whole pack about a few days to get our permission slash approval to date you if you wanted to. Said she didn’t want to get between you and our pack.”

Nikki blushed, putting her hands on her cheeks as she giddily grinned. “That’s so sweet of her! I think I fell in love even more.”

**~♡~**

“So, this is probably gonna be really awkward, but my heat is coming up again and I kinda wanted to know your thoughts on it.” Nikki started, running her fingers through Mary’s hair.

“What exactly do you mean?” She asked, opening her eyes to make eye contact with her girlfriend.

Nikki bit her lip, glancing away for a moment before returning eye contact with a red face. “Like, some couples spend heats and ruts together and I was wondering what our plans were gonna be.

“Oh.” Was all Mary said before she sat up and angled her body to face Nikki. “Well, to be completely honest I’m nervous about spending heats and ruts together. I’m scared I’m not gonna be able to control myself enough not to claim you, and there’s also the issue with my family.”

“What about your family?” Nikki asked, grabbing the alpha’s hand. “Do they not want you to claim someone until marriage?”

“The opposite actually. They’re all about alphas dominating omegas and breeding as many omegas as possible. I’m just worried that if I ever do claim you they’re gonna try to force me to leave you or hurt you so that I’m an untaken alpha who can breed more omegas.”

Mary was suddenly engulfed in a hug. She quickly hugged back, clinging to Nikki. They finally pulled apart, and the redhead brushed tears away that Mary didn’t know were there. “They can force you from my cold dead arms. I love you, and I don’t care what your family thinks, we are gonna do this our way. Ok?”

Mary nodded and sniffled. “Ok.” Nikki leaned in and gently kissed Mary’s forehead.

“How about we keep it the way we’re used too? I have my heats without you there while Nathaniel makes I eat, and you can do what you normally do with your ruts. And then in a year we can come back and see where we want to go from there, sound good?”

“Yeah, sounds perfect.

**~♡~**

**Author's Note:**

> The Discord server that I mentioned earlier is a Nathmarc one, if you wanna join here's a link: https://discord.gg/Zeh3Ubq


End file.
